


Electrochemistry (2011)

by JennyB



Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: Angst, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Drabble Collection, Gen, Incest, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thunderstorms have a strange effect on Abel. Abel-centric, hints of past Cain/Abel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electrochemistry (2011)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ group "fanfic_bakeoff". Prompt was 'ouch' with a bonus of 'weather'.

Abel stood in the parish cemetery, staring up at the night sky. His cassock was drenched and plastered to his frame, but he didn’t seem to care as he watched the storm. Lightning crackled in the air. He could feel it dancing across his skin, almost like a lover’s caress, and he hated himself for both desiring it and for seeking it out. With a guilty fondness, he remembered nights when he and Cain had stood in the rain like this; how alive he’d felt as he’d responded to the energy around them and drawn it to him. How Cain had reacted to his electrified touches. He often dreamed about those nights. Longingly, he ran the tip of his tongue quickly along far-too-blunt teeth. Suddenly he squeezed his hands into tight fists as if to punish himself for having such wicked thoughts. Even in the deluge, he could smell the blood his nails had drawn and feel the warm sting against his palms.

“Father Nightroad, you’re going to catch your death of cold standing out there in the rain,” the young nun said as she approached the tall priest. “There isn’t much that you can do for these poor souls now. Please, come inside and I’ll make you a nice, hot - _**OWW!**_ ” She started at the shock, rubbing the tips of her fingers.

Abel silently berated himself for being so careless. “Sister, are you alright?” he asked concernedly while clumsily wiping at his rain-fogged glasses.

She smiled gently and patted his sodden sleeve. “It’s just some static, Father. Nothing serious.”

Following her inside, he smiled weakly knowing that he’d simply been lucky this time. “I’m sorry, but what were you saying before?”

“Oh, I thought you might like a cup of tea.”

“With thirteen sugars? Yes, that would be lovely.”


End file.
